villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eto Yoshimura/Synopsis
This is the story of Eto Yoshimura from the Tokyo Ghoul manga/anime series. ''Tokyo Ghoul'' Early life She was born from the ghoul Yoshimura and human Ukina. Her mother, Ukina, was forcibly killed by Yoshimura under the command of the V organization whose Yoshimura cannot oppose. Later, Yoshimura left his infant daughter to 24th ward with Ukina's journal. She grew up in the 24th ward with other ghouls and begin to bear a great hatred to the world. This results her to cannibalize other ghouls and eventually became a kakuja. After obtaining her kakuja, she began killing the CCG investigators which led the CCG to gave her the SSS rating and the title as the infamous one-eyed owl. Yoshimura, knowing this fact, numerously covered her daughter by acting as the owl, but this got discovered by the CCG and they gave him the nickname the "Non-killing Owl", as Yoshimura only injures the CCG investigators as opposed to Eto's brutal killing. Sometime in the past, Eto was taken in and raised by a ghoul named Noroi who would later become Noro due to a mysterious transformation once he became a member of the Aogiri Tree. Eto was also responsible for the creation of the Aogiri Tree along with the One-Eyed King which was formed a decade prior to the series. During this time, she later confronted Kishou Arima, in which she revealed her disgust for the world. The two formed a secret alliance between each other and plan to raise a ghoul that would one day become Arima's successor as the One Eyed King. Later on in her life, she began establishing a new identity for herself, Sen TakatsukI, which she worked as an author. Initially, her work was rejected, but was eventually able to pursue her career, once Shunji Shiono finally accepted her. She started working on her first novel, Dear Kafka, which would become a best seller. One of her more notable works, The Black Goat's Egg, was Ken Kaneki's personal favourite. Aogiri Arc Eto first appears where she's sitting on top of the roof of a local CCG Compound and awaits for her comrades inside; Tatara, Noro, and the Bin Brothers. Once their all done and all of the guards are killed, Tatara informs Eto and the whole group leaves and head back to the Aogiri Base in the 11th Ward. Eto then attends a meeting where she sees Kaneki be brought before him by Ayato Kirishima following his attack on the Anteiku Cafe with the support of Yamori and Nico. Tatara then says that Kaneki can be used by someone else and leaves with Eto after he tells Noro that the CCG will be coming and to get prepared. Once the CCG arrives at the 11th Ward Base, Eto is seen sitting down on the roof of the base and leaves with Tatara to the bridge nearby after he assigns everyone their posts and to defend different parts of the base. During the battle, Eto sees Kaneki getting strong and after the base is destroyed, she sees Kaneki and leaves afterwards. In the Root A anime, Eto greets Kaneki when he joins the Aogiri Tree in the anime's alternate timeline. Raid on Cochlea Following the 11th Ward Battle, the CCG was left scattered and just started regrouping and the Aogiri Tree had launched an all-out assault on the prison. Eto participated in the attack and she helped a large division of Aogiri Soldiers break into the facilit and she slaughters all CCG Guards stationed on the upper levels of the facility. While the Aogiri Forces ravage the jail and break out all of the prisoners and give the Aogiri Tree thousands of brand new members, Eto waits on the upper floor until she decided to come down and greet Matasaka Kamishiro and convinces him to join Aogiri as he'll meet Rize once more. She also picks up Kaneki and Ayato when escaping the faciliy after they fought against Investigators Koutaru Amon and Akira Mado in her owl form. Raid on Kanou's Lab Eto is one of the Aogiri Members who is seen participating in the search for the mad scientist, Akihiro Kanou. She's seen waiting while Tatara is interrogating one of Kanou's assistant nurses to see where he is at. While she waits, Eto talks to Naki about Yamori's death and how Tatara should've killed Kaneki when he was given the chance to do so. Once the information has been gathered, the group discusses what move that they should make before the CCG does and they eventually find Kanou's Laboratory. There, Eto breaks into the facility and begins her own personal search for Kanou when she runs into a pair of Aritificial One-Eyed Ghouls, Kurona and Nashiro Yasuhisa, the personal bodyguards of Doctor Kanou who Eto just runs around them as fast as if she were teleporting. Eto then taunts the twins about their dark pasts and after she leaves them, Eto bumps into Kazuichi Banjou and proceedes to rip out some of his ribs. Finally, she meets Kanou in his control room and witnesses an intense fight between an berserk Kaneki and Amon and takes an interest in Amon and then greets Kanou and leaves with him. Anteiku Raid After the Laboratory Raid, Eto shows up for the first time in her human form as the famous and popular author, Sen Takatsuki. She arrives at a book signing event and after signing multiple peoples' books, she runs into Ken Kaneki and Hinami Fueguchi, who she later befriends her for her very cute and childish nature and looks. Kaneki talks to her about the amount of details that she puts in her novels and how he likes them, much to her pleasure. After the two leave, she chats with Hide about the possibility of writing a book about a ghoul to him. Later on, Eto (as Sen) runs into Hinami at a coffee shop where she's having tea with Shuu Tsukiyama and has a little chat with her while Shuu's in the bathroom and is sniffing over the rag of Kaneki's blood. Eto talks with Hinami and is able to give her some helpful advice on what to do about Kaneki and then she gives Hinami her card and walks out to the CCG's Main Office where she talks with Shinohara on the possibility of turning humans into ghouls. On the night of the CCG's Raid in the 20th Ward. Eto and the others stay behind as they wait for the CCG to finish off Yoshimura and the rest of the Anteiku. After the CCG had finished off Yoshimura, Eto went right into the battlefield as the One-Eyed Owl and began attacking nearby investigators. Due to the intense fight with Yoshimura, Investigators Yukinori Shinohara, Kousuke Houji, Koori Ui, and Juuzou Suzuya were all exhausted and were soon all overrun and out-matched. Eto then stabbed Shinohara and put him into a coma and continued to beat around Juuzou who desperately tried to take her down with no success. Finally, Squad 0 arrives and Eto is confronted by Kishou Arima. The two of them engage in a brutal fight and Squad 0's reinforcments are able to help push back the Aogiri Tree and soon Eto is forced to retreat but not before consuming Yoshimura. After the battle is over the 20th Ward lies in complete ruins, Eto regurgitates her father and breaks out of her Kakuja form and greets her father. Post-Anteiku Raid In the months following the Anteiku Raid, Eto is seen with both Tatara and Kanou in his laboratory where he is discussing the "loss" of Kaneki (who's really been turned into Sasaki). There, Eto glances at a container with Yoshimura in it and is then told that Kaneki will be replaced with a newer and better ghoul made from her father and abducted investigators. CCG Chairman Washuu then claims that Eto and the One-Eyed King are both the same person and must be defeated at all costs. ''Tokyo Ghoul:re'' Nutcracker Investigation After the time-skip, Eto remains alive and well and is still very active within the story. She appears in the Aogiri Hideout where she's with Ayato discussing how he's been hired to be a security guard for Madam A at the upcoming Auction since Aogiri gets their money from her. She also warns him that the mysterious ghoul "Floppy" could show up at the event. The Auction On the night of the Auction, Eto and Kanou sit outside waiting and observing as the event goes down. They wait and see the Auction go down until the CCG burst in and start open firing and killing dozens of ghouls and everyone starts to run away. Eto then sends in Seidou Takizawa, whose now been turned into an artificial one-eyed ghoul, to get rid of the CCG Troops once she's given permission to send in the owl. Once Seidou is sent in and he finds out who Sasaki is, he finds out why he was sent in. Rosewald Investigation Eto is seen where she observes the battle between Haise and the Quinx against a small group of Aogiri Tree Members who were hired by Karren von Rosewald. As they fight off the members of the White Suits and Aogiri Members, Eto laughs and says how they are good. Eto then runs into Kanae beneath an overpass and starts to have a little fight with him when Eto dodged his attacks and user he newly evolved Kagune against him. She then told about how RC Cell supply plays a major role in the strength of a ghoul's kagune, so does creativity and intelligence as well. She then taunts Kanae with offering him an apple and then eating it right in front of him. She then talks with Kanae about the book of Genesis and his religious beliefs. After a talk about God, Eto promises to be Karren's personal "God" and eventually takes him into the custody of the Aogiri Tree. Eto then brings Karren to an unknown Aogiri Base where she has Karren tied up and is torturing her endlessly to continue to break her down. Eto then has Karren surrounded by a room filled with clocks ticking endlessly to drive her insane. Eto then says how Karren can be treasured if she takes away everything that her master Shuu has and gives her a piece of her kagune. Eto then transforms Karren into her own personal servent. Tsukiyama Family Extermination Operation Eto appears with Noro on top of the Lunatic Eclipse Building where she overlooks the battle waging between both the Tsukiyama Family and the CCG as the remaining members head towards one of their escape buildings to evacuate Shuu. Noro springs into action and Eto then heads down sometime after Haise Sasaki defeated Karren and she crashes down and destroys Matsuri Washuu's helicopter in her kakuja armor. She then flickers Sasaki and taunts him on how Arima would've easily dodged that attack and karren begins beating up Sasaki. Sasaki then becomes Kaneki once more as he slices off Karren's arm and it flies into the air where Eto catches it and Eto looks in glee as she sees Karren get incapacitated by a newly awakened Kaneki and he impales Shuu with his kagune as well while being back in his berserk state. Eto then asks Kaneki if he's become stronger than Arima but he only replies by telling her to die and he begins attacking her and fights her in a battle. As Eto and Kaneki fight, she launches projectiles at Kaneki which he dodges and he asks Eto what her motivations for being here are. Eto then replies how she saw the passage of time between Kaneki, Karren, and Tsukiyama unfold and she wanted to see who would kill each other first and Kaneki tells her that her father asked him to save her. Eto begins teasing and taunting Kaneki when he manages to cut off her Kakuja Head and narrowly misses her concealed body inside. Eto calls Kaneki a kid and he then mocks her and asks if Eto's worth saving. Eto then confesses her "motherly love" to Kaneki after shouting it out to him which Kaneki says that he's honored and uses her human name. It's later on Eto's seen afterwards in the aftermath of the operation taking a bath at the Aogiri base. Post-Tsukiyama Operation Eto is seen recalling memories of the past where she remembers herself thriteen years ago where a fourteen year old Eto is seen engaging Iwao Kuroiwa in battle after killing Kuki Urie's father in battle. Thirteen years ago, Eto lead a small group of Aogiri Members in various raids against the CCG. Unfortunately, the raids were costly as the newly formed Aogiri Tree suffered heavy casualties in their early days with most of the members dying in the raids and one of them resulted in Eto getting injured by Kuroiwa due to her overconfidence in her abilities. She then remembers how she plans to destroy the CCG because of the "twisted birdcage" they were truly founded upon and that she founded the Aogiri Tree a decade ago but she claims to not be the One-Eyed King. Present day, Eto is seen at Rushima where she's preaching to a large gathering of Aogiri Members. There in a speech, she announces a brand new change to the Aogiri Tree, despite their numbers being weakened due to reent CCG actions, and then announces that she isn't the mysterious One-Eyed King. She was then later arrested by the CCG, where she made a public announcement of, revealing herself to be not only be Sen Takatsuki, but a ghoul as well. The Cochlea Raid Eto was later taken to Cochlea, where was accompanied by Nimura Furuta. The two engage in a conversation where Eto reveals all of the heinous crimes Furuta has secretly done, most notably revealing that he was the one responsible for the Steel Beam Incident. Eto keeps all of this recorded, until the alarm goes off. Furuta then leaves Eto in cell, as she watches Sasaki battle off the investigators. Eventually, Eto is set free from her confinement and begins her rampage, ambushing Furuta and V. After disposing many members of V, she chases Furuta around the jail, who attempts to reason with her, but ultimately fails. She then corners him to a wall, but is suddenly stabbed by a kagune, which turns out to be Futura's, revealing himself as a one-eyed ghoul. Furuta was eventually able to defeat Eto, leaving her in a bloody, beaten state. Kaneki later meets her, alongside Squad 0. Kaneki was not pleased with how reckless Eto was, but she cared less, as she stated that those who keep a promise can be reckless. In the end, Eto was satisfied to see him alive and well, as he had fulfilled her promise of killing the One-Eyed King, Kishou Arima. Dragon Arc Eto was later captured by V and the Clowns, in which she was possessed by Donato Porpora, using his kagune to prevent her from fully healing. She encountered the ghouls and investigators, who were battling off members of V, in which she proceeded to slaughter the majority of them. After Donato's death and Furuta's defeat, however, the mind control wore off, allowing Eto to fully regenerate her head, regaining control of her body. She then proceeds to flip off Kaiko, mocking his ideology of wanting to bring order. After the defeat of the Dragon, Eto was last seen laying on the floor, with a smile on her face. It remains unknown whether or not Eto had died or had simply lost consciousness at the end and her status is left unknown even six years later. Category:Synopsis